


Grandma wings

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Grandma and granddaughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: Grandma, I wonder where do you put your wings?
Kudos: 1





	Grandma wings

Grandma, where do you keep your wings at?   
Are they hung in the closet with the rest of the things?   
Did you put them away and just used them at night?  
Or give them to someone to polish them up bright?  
I know you have wings, for this must be true.   
Because God always gives them to angels just like you!


End file.
